I'm a WHAT! story of the lost warrior
by shai07
Summary: suck at summaries. the story takes place a year after Fushigi Yuugi Eikoden. Haruna Suzuki, an 18 year old student attending Kahno University gets pulled into The Universe of the Four Gods.
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone! This is the first story I'll be making so far. Hope you enjoy it =]] && I'll update on next chapters as soon as possible

~I Do Not Own Fushigi Yuugi!

* * *

**Story: **The story takes place a year after Fushigi Yuugi Eikoden. Haruna Suzuki, an 18 year student attending Kanho University gets pulled into the book of the Universe of the Four Gods. She's not there as the next chosen priestess, but could just be the "Lost" celestial warrior that was forgotten in legends. Yes, this is a Tasuki fanfic =]]

Enjoy…

* * *

_HARRRUNNNAA!!! she opens her weary eyes, wondering what just happened? HARRRUNAAA!! Yells an orange haired man with fang like teeth as he and his partner who is dressed in monk attire come running towards you. Are you ok?! They ask in unison. Yea-a I am, what just happened right now? Bastard caught all of us off guard and blasted us with his power when we weren't looking says the orange haired boy. Who's "He"? she asks confused and dazed as to what is going on. _

"_I'm he" says a dark figure who hovers over her, and blasts the monk and orange haired boy away from her. Haruna quickly turns around and the first thing she notices is a pair of yellow eyes staring crazed and hungrily at her. She tries to back away but her legs are glued to the ground. "Haruna, you cant escape" he says menacingly as he takes out his sword slowly. She's struggling to move but she cant?! Her body is frozen stiff. Far off in the distance she can hear the orange haired boy and monk telling her to run, struggling with their words because of the blow they had just witnessed. "this wont hurt" says the dark figure, "I'll make this quick and easy". Haruna is just standing there, shaking with fear. She sees him raise his sword, ready for the blow, she watches in terror as his arm lowers at full speed aiming for her heart. Right when its about to pierce her chest she-_

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

SMACK! she turns off the alarm.

_AUGHHHH_,

she says as she gets up from bed, wiping her tired eyes.

_What a weird dream?_

saying to herself outloud, to nobody in particular. She looks over to her alarm, the time is 7:20 and school starts in 40 minutes. Heading toward the bathroom, she can hear her grandpa watering the garden outside the shrine. While brushing her teeth it seems she can't stop remembering the dream she just had,

_"it felt so real, like I was really going to die"?_

Putting all thoughts aside her stomach starts growling,

_"Guess its time to eat"! _

she yells excitingly. already on the kitchen table is some toast and a glass of juice ready for Haruna to start her day. she takes her time eating; Haruna was never the one to rush things, especially when it came to food. She heads back to her room and starts getting ready for school. She undress, and looks at herself in the mirror. A unique looking birthmark is stamped upon her body, just to the right side of your navel. HARMONY Haruna whispers audibly to herself as she looks staring at the mark that spells out the word in a Chinese symbol. She looks at herself more in the mirror again. She stands about 5'3 with short mid-neck curly black hair. She have a slight brownish hue to her skin and deep teal eyes. One thing she loves most is her body, not that she's conceited or anything, Haruna just takes good care of her body, not only that, but she is very athletic too. Flat stomach, toned arms and legs, yes it took awhile to get like that, but she is very proud of the end results. With bohemian looks, she is naturally beautiful.

"_Aw crap I'm going to be late!"_

She says, when Haruna looks over to her alarm clock that's blinking 7:50A.M. She hurriedly puts on her school uniform and fixes up her hair. Haruna then dash out the door, and is greeted by her loving grandpa.

_"BYEE grandpa, I'm off to school today"_

She says very cheerfully.

_"Have fun and don't get into trouble, and be home early today, don't forget we have work to do"_. her grandpa says

_K, I won't,_

as she kisses his forehead before she leaves. Haruna is running down the shrine steps, running past people to get to the bus stop. She can see the bus ahead, ready to close its doors,

_NOOOOOOOOOO!!_

she yells as she runs even faster. Right when the double doors are about to close Haruna shoves her left foot right in between the door, not letting it close all the way. _"_

_Whew, made it just it time"_,

she says panting, trying to catch her breath. Hopping onto the bus she sees her best friend Rika waving at her happily at the back of the bus. 

_"Over here"_

Rika says, signaling Haruna to come sit over here.

_You made it just in time huh?_ Rika asks.

_Heh, yah,_

She says as she's still trying to catch her breath.

_"Hey Rika, I had a strange dream today, it felt so real too"._

_"Really, don't all dreams feel real?_

Rika says, chuckling to herself.

_"But this one felt really REAL"_,

emphasizing the word "real" as she's staring out the window.

_"Oh really? what happened in your dream?"_, she asks.

_I, I-uh, died. I mean I was about to but I woke before I could. I was in like-another world, and it all felt so real Rika"_.

Rika is just staring at you with a confused look on her face.

_"HAHA. Is that all Haruna?! I think your priestess work at the shrine is starting to get to you"._

_"Yah I guess your right, i'm probably just over analyzing it"_, She says chuckling, trying to supress a yawn. After what seemed like an eternity the bus screeches to a halt, and looking out the window Haruna can see Kanho University.

"_We're here"_, Rika says while getting out of her seat.

_"Yeah, another day of hell"_ Haruna says while giving out a big sigh_._

_"It's not the bad Haruna,"_ she says, looking at you casually.

She gives Rika a blank stare and theres a pause of silence. The both of them start to laugh in unison and start walking toward the entrance of their school.

* * *

yah my first fanfic. rate or if you have any suggestions do tell =]]


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sorry for the late update everyone. My computer crashed and it finally has gotten fixed.

* * *

In class, Haruna, Rika, and the rest of their classmates are waiting for their English teacher Mr. Tanaka to arrive. Haruna and Rika are sitting in the back of the room chatting aimlessly.

_"I'm telling you, my dream felt REAL"_

"_You're still on that Haruna?! Why are you letting this dream bother you so much?"_, sighing as Rika asks

_" I dunno, it just felt different from all my other dreams. And when I was about to get stabbed I----"_

_"Good morning class, glad you're all looking up and ready for school today"_, Mr. Tanaka cuts in before she can even finish her sentence.

All the students are heading back to their seats and getting all their utencils out, ready to start on the day. Rika turns around and lets Haruna know they'll talk about her dream later. She sees her teacher go to his desk as he starts to get ready for roll call. Haruna just stares out the window, looking at nothing in particular but just stares out in space. Off in the distance she can hear Mr. Tanaka calling off names and a few yelling "_hear"_ or "_hey"_.

_"Miss. Suzuki?"_

_"hear"_ Haruna says not even bothering to look up

As Haruna is glancing up at him while he's getting up from his desk, Mr. Tanaka walks into the front of the room and clears his throat, letting all attention focus on him at the moment.

_"I'm not going to be doing a lesson today",_ saying this, students start to cheer in excitement, praising the gods for such a miracle

_"like I was saying, there is no lesson today because I have been thinking that maybe I should let you students be a little bit more productive. I'm giving all you one month to give me a research paper on anything to do with literature. It could be on authors, books, poems, anything you want it to be, but make sure it has to do with LITERATURE"._

There's silence in the room and everyone is speechless. Haruna just rolls her eyes, she knows this is going to be too easy.

_"Oh yes one more thing, i'm allowing to let you all think about and get a few ideas on what your topic is going to be about for __the rest of the period. BE QUIET while you're do so"_, he says making sure his students understand.

Haruna finds herself thinking about what her topic should be. She looks up and sees Rika staring her with a gloomy look on her face

_"what's wrong?"_ Haruna asks

_"ughhh I can't believe we have to do this?! why could'nt Mr. Tanaka just give us a homework packet or something?! Whatever, I just want to get this research paper done and over with. Wanna go to town and hit the library? We should go check out some books on our topic before anybody else checks them out." _Rika says while loooking at clock.

"_sure I'm down for that. Let's meet at the main gate after school k?"_ Haruna says packing up her things into her bag.

* * *

The bell rings and students start to leave their first period class. They leave Mr. Tanaka's class and stand in front of his door before they both part ways.

"_Don't forget to meet me after school ok?"_ Rika says seriously to Haruna

_"i won't, i __promise" _Haruna says, waving at her bestfriend while she walks away to get to her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Wow, I've been on hiatus for a while huh ? I'm glad that I was able to update. **

**Sorry for the long wait !**

* * *

_"HAAAAAAAA-RUUUUU-NAAAAAA" !!!!_

She looks to the left and sees Mika running towards her.

_"Sorry for being late, I tried to get here as fast I could. I forgot to get my chem notes from my locker"_

Mika starts bowing her head vigorously and apologizing, rambling on while doing so.

_"It's cool. I wasn't waiting too long"_

Haruna says while giving her best friend a smile

_"Well, let's go to the library than"_

she says, walking away from Mika and starts singing with so much energy that people cannot help but stare at her.

*AT THE LIBRARY*

Both Haruna and Mika set their belongings down on an empty table near the back of the library.

_"What are you going to write about Haruna" ?_

Mika asks while looking at book titles in the aisle that is labeled "Science Fiction"

Haruna is in the aisle right behind her, looking up and down very slowly at all the different colored books and reading the titles, hoping one will catch her eye.

_"Eh, I don't even know. I just want to get this researchpaper done and over with. Maybe I should write about the many novels that are banned in school and why they're banned? Does that sound like an interesting topic Mika" ?_

_"Hmm"?_

Mika says, while flipping through pages of a book that she picked up.

_"Nevermind"_

Haruna rolls her eyes, walking up and down the aisle she is in.

For two hours, they could not find a single book that seemed to interest them. Both tired and irritated they return to the table.

_"Not one book did I find that seemed to be any potential to even write about" !?_

Haruna could see the steam emitting from Mika's ears as she picked up her bag off the table.

_"I'm definitely going to fail this paper Haruna. My brain is fried from looking at so many books. lets go home" ?_

_"Not yet,I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer. Go on without me Mika. I'll see you tomorrow morning kay" ?_

Mika just gives her a weary smile and hugs Haruna.

_"Don't stay in here too long. It'll get dark soon and I don't want you to be walking alone at night cuz you know that's when the freaks come out"_

Mika says"matter-of-factly",pointing her finger at Haruna.

While shaking her head, Haruna just laughs at her best friend for having such thoughts

_"I'll be fine. Nothing is not going to happen to me. I will be home before it gets dark alright MOM" ?_

_"HAHA you're very funny Haruna...."_

_"Yeah yeah, I'll call you later tonight and let you know if I come across any books that you might like"_

Mika nods her head and says her goodbyes to Haruna before walking off.

Once gone, Haruna pulls out the chair from the table and sits down. She has a few books laid out in front of her and pulls off the first book from the stack. It is an autobiography of Shakespeare, which Haruna starts reading without hesitation

**_drip-drip-drip_**

"_Huh" ?_

Haruna looks to the left and right. oddly confused, Haruna goes back to reading the book.

**drip- drip- drip**

"_What the-" ? " Where is this noise coming from? Is there some type of leak inside here" ?_

She is so confused, Haruna looks around the room to see a handful of people dispersed inside the library, but they are all oblivious to the noise. She gets up off her seat, trying not to look suspicious in any way, Haruna slowly walks toward the back of the library

_"Dammit, I could have sworn the noise was coming from back here? What the hell, I KNOW it was. I'm not crazy, I need to get it together"_

**drip- drip- drip**

_"Ah hah ! I knew it"._

There is a door that Haruna is standing in front of. "Employees Only" the sign says in big bold letters. She's looking at the door skeptically deciding if going inside would be such a good idea. Curiousity gets the better of her and she reaches for the handle

_"Please let it be unlocked, Please let it be unlocked"_

Haruna slowly turns the handle with a stern look plastered on her face.

**click-**

To her surprise, the door is unlocked. Pushing the door open with ease, Haruna sticks her head inside the dark room. Before entering, she looks behind her, making sure no one sees her. Once she is inside, Haruna closes the door carefully, making sure no one can hear from the other side.

_"Phew, no one saw me. Hmm, now to find the noise"_

She looks around the room and it turns out to be a book room with hundreds of books. They not only look old, but also smell old too. Haruna inhales deeply and starts walking through the first aisle.

**drip-drip-drip**

_"It is coming from over here"_

As she is about to go into the second aisle, she stops. On top of the third shelf lies a red book poking out just a bit more than the others. Water is dripping out from it and there is a puddle formed on floor. Haruna stares in amazement, her eyes all bug eyed.

_"Wtf? Because this isn't weird at all"_

Haruna slowly walks over to the shelf and stands on her tip toes so she can grab the much of a struggle, she grabs the book and stares at it.

_"It's not even wet? I'm definitely going crazy"_

She turns the book over, and nothing. No more water is leaking from the book. The book is so torn and looks really old. There is so much dust on it that it could clog up anyones lungs. Haruna wipes the dust off with her hands and eyes the title of the book.

_"The Universe of the Four Gods"_ Haruna whispers to herself

Something is telling her not to open it, she just has this gut feeling that if she does, she will regret it. Haruna quickly brushes her feeling aside and opens up the book. Instantly there is a red light that engulfs her.

_"What is going on ?! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE OPENED THE BOOK" ! _as she yells and her voice becoming distant.

Once her body disappears inside the book, it lands on the floor. It's as if the book were never old because it no longer has any ripped seams or torn pages, but as if it was just brand new.

**THE END.**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh wow, yea I definitely did not have any time to update. Sorry about that xD

senior year is straight kicking my ass at the moment so im pretty much just preparing for college and what not.

Anyways,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, enjoy ;)

CHAPTER 4

Haruna is suddenly sucked into the book and an array of colors is surrounding her body.

_Woah what the hell is going on here?! Where am I?!!! _

She's swimming in a pool of colors and is desperately trying not to lose her mind.

_Breathe Haruna BREATHE!!!! I'm probably just dreaming and all will be over soon. _

_Wha- What is that??_

Off into the distance there is a red bird, flying straight towards Haruna. She's frozen stiff, too scared to make any movements. As the bird comes closer, Haruna realizes that is not a bird but a phoenix. It stops right in front of her and its piercing gaze is staring right into Haruna's soul

_What is your name young girl?_ The phoenix asks Haruna

_M-My name is Haruna Suzuki. Where am I? I'm dreaming right?? This has to be a dream. How do I get out of here, please can you help me?!!_

The fiery phoenix gazes at Haruna thoughtfully before speaking. There is a red light that starts to surrounds his body. Haruna has to cover her eyes because of how intense the light was. Once she adjusts her focus she realizes there is no longer a phoenix standing before her, but a man dressed in an ancient warrior clothing and red wings. She backs up just a little bit, scared of what he might do.

_Do not worry Haruna Suzuki, your purpose here is of great awakenings. I have brought you on my own accord. My name is Suzaku and I am the Celestial God who reigns over the southern region of China. Do not be afraid, you will meet with allies and foes. You, Haruna Suzuki, will restore China's peace along with the two remaining seishi. I will guide you and help you through out your journey here_

She just looks at Suzaku in astonishment. No words are coming out from her mouth. She heaves a sigh and takes in what all Suzaku told her.

_So you brought me here? WHY?! and what the hell is this great awakenings and restoring China talk?! Last time I heard on the news, China was doing just fine! I don't get it at all?! I'm just your ordinary college student, nothing more._

She's glaring at Suzaku now. Haruna was definitely even more confused then ever. She was practically having an inner war inside herself thinking maybe she was becoming insane or not. Suzaku could feel how distressed she was becoming. He glides over to her and rests his hand onto her head

_You have enormous power and in order to bring peace to China once more you will have to awaken your power. Once you arrive, you will find the two other remaining seishi; Tasuki and Chichiri. They will help you on your journey and help you re-awaken. Only you can help restore China. There is darkness enveloping the lands so you must quickly re-awaken._

After saying this, the light surrounding him shines brighter and he starts to disappear. Haruna becomes wide eyed and tries to get a hold of his hand. Her attempt is futile because her hand goes right through his.

_No, NO you can't just leave me like this! I still have questions for you!!? What the hell do I do from here?!!! What if I cant save China, then what!?! _

She's yelling at him, her body shaking from both fear and anger. Suzaku looks her with sincerity and smiles at her.

_Remember, I am here with you. do not ever forget that Haruna_

With that, he disappears completely and red light engulfs her body. She closes her eyes out of fear, expecting the worst and when she opens them she sees a clear blue sky overhead. Haruna has a look of confusion and notices her feet is not touching any ground. She cautiously looks down and notices that she is in fact falling down from the sky.

_OHHH-M-MY-GODDD!!! somebody save me!!!!! _

Haruna is yelling at the top of her lungs hoping anything or anyone would save her from dying.

hope you enjoyed lovelies ;D graduation is 17 days away so hopefully i can get the next chapter in this week :) :)


End file.
